


Run away from monsters

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Ivar and Ramsay are two different men with anger issues who are stalking the same girl …Warnings: cursing, stalking, invasion of privacy, blood, bad things… run away while you still can!!!





	1. Chapter 1

 

**______________________________________________________________  
**

It’s been months since the first time he started doing it. It didn’t come as a choice but as a carnal need which he couldn’t get rid of or even satisfy without approaching the subject of his desire. He hadn’t done anything that could be seen as threatening at least he thought so. He would only watch and observe every move you make. He wanted to get closer to you in every way possible but he knew that he couldn’t let himself to step over the line as then nothing would be able to keep the beast in him in control.    
Ramsay Bolton was a powerful man, some would say that he was a criminal, but not even once had he stayed in jail. He was smart and always had everything planned out as he knew that sometimes he is not the best in keeping his anger in check. He was working on it; he was trying to change or to at least tame the beast as he didn’t want to get closer to you while aware of what happened the last time his anger got out of control.

To him, you were already a part of his life although you didn’t move far from saying hello to each other. To him, you were special since the moment he had seen you sitting alone in a café without a care about the world around you as you had your headphones on and was reading one of his favorite books. At first, he took interest in you and decided to come to the same place the next day and with time the obsession slowly developed. It got to the point that when he was out of the town he would have his men follow you and there was also something strange about what he felt about you; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to hurt you or protect you. But he always told himself that he won’t have to make that decision if he continues to only watch and so he did, but he wasn’t the only one.

Ivar was completely different and somehow more terrifying than Ramsay and while Ramsay could see himself as a stalker although he placed you in his life, Ivar couldn’t. Ivar truly believed that you were his since both of you were in high school. You knew Ivar, you were friends and also you never noticed he would watch you all the time, he was always close to where you were and you never questioned it as you saw him as a good friend. However, things had changed when a few months before the finish of high school your family moved away and you had to leave. Ivar lost his mind as you were the only one for whom he cared and then you abandoned him too. He was so angry that he even started planning how to kill you however when he was a step away from doing so he realized that he wasn’t mad at you, that he loved you and that your parents were the ones who took you away from him. So he did everything in his power to move to the same city and you two became friends again after years of being apart and he manipulated you into breaking all the ties with your family. Now, you only had him in your life and you got more than you ever wanted as Ivar had cameras in your home watching you every second of the day.

To everyone looking from the outside, you were an introvert, a person who was just staying in the shadows wanting to become one, themselves. You were rarely seen in somebody’s company even Ivar’s as you kept everyone on distance but still close enough for them to not be suspicious. And although always seen with a book and headphones rare were days when a song would actually play as you start noticing things which had no senses. There were small things, small things which alarmed you.   
Everyone had an opinion about you even those who watched you 24 hours a day and still not even them were close to the truth. And maybe that cloud of mystery was what drew two different yet similar men closer.

______________________________________________________________

The cold air was finding its way inside your jacket, like a predator it didn’t stop for anything in the way until it settled deep in your bones. But the air, that coldness it wasn’t the one making the hairs on your neck to rise, it was something else.  
You were completely alone while walking home at least you thought so as the town’s lamps lightened your path. There was nobody around you only tall trees with an occasional bench placed on the pavement. There were no cars passing by or already being parked, still, something was there.  
You have already looked around as you heard strange sounds but you tried to ignore it that it was probably the wind, but wind couldn’t crush a leaf under is weight and that was what made you scared.   
You quickly reached for your phone while looking around. You were standing in the middle of the street, too far away from your work and your home. There was toward both miles keeping you apart.  
“Is somebody there!” you called out already typing in the number to call the police. You waited for the response but the silence was the only answer you got. “This has to stop,” you said again as this wasn’t the first time it happened. “Just leave me alone,” you said almost but desperately staring at the place you were more than sure that the sound came from. There was only darkness with no light reaching it. Just as you were about to think that you were being paranoid your heart almost stopped. For a moment you were sure that you could see traces of a silhouette and the moment of bravery which made you stop earlier abandoned you completely. You turned and started running as if the Devil himself was chasing after you.    
Your breathing was irregular as the cold air cut your throat. Tears were falling down your cheeks as you wished to be home too scared to look back. You weren’t even relieved when you noticed doors leading to your home as you didn’t know if you were fast enough to unlock the doors however when you reach them they were already unlocked and before you could question it, you’ve already locked them as your body slid down against them.  
Your body was shaking as you were crying not able to calm down, but what happened next didn’t help the situation.  
You felt a hand on your shoulder and you flinched away screaming, but after hearing the familiar voice you let yourself to look at the intruder.  
“Ivar? Wha…how are you here?” you stared at him as he lowered himself to the ground.  
“I was worried as you didn’t answer my calls,” he simply answered.  
“I..What?” you stammered as your breathing still hasn’t calmed.  
“I’ve been calling you for the last twenty minutes,” Ivar said with a bit of anger laced in his voice as if you ignored him.  
You were staring at him as you haven’t noticed that your phone slipped from your hands when you saw the silhouette. “I lost it… somebody…there…Oh God,” you were at the loss of words not knowing what to say as a whimper escaped past your lips. You had to close your eyes to try to calm down and it was breaking Ivar to see you like that however it also made him angry as obviously somebody did something to you.  
“Did somebody hurt you? Look at me,” he ordered and you reluctantly opened your eyes before nodding.  
“I think that somebody was following me,” you whispered under your breath.  
“Are you sure?” Ivar asked.  
“I heard the leaf being crushed and I saw someone in the shadows. Ivar I’m scared,” you admitted and he pulled you closer to his body.  
“Nobody will touch you, I promise you that.”  
“Can…can you stay with me?” you asked with your voice silent and in his eyes you looked so small and fragile.  
“Yes, of course,” he answered quickly with warmth feeling his heart as you needed him.  
“I should check the windows,” you said breaking the silence after a while as the fear was still present.  
“I will help you, just calm down because nobody will hurt you as long as I’m alive,“ Ivar said as a matter of fact as he was more than determined to find the person who made you cry and to hurt them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good start of the day for Ramsay as he woke up calm and relaxed. Usually, he would be angry since going to bed and would during breakfast break at least one glass. He wouldn’t do it intentionally but sometimes small things were the one that would get to him the worse. He used to have a maid, but he had to get rid of her and every other before her. He didn’t hurt them he just fired them as he was close to hurting them. He precisely told them that they just have to clean and that everything has to be put in the place it was. 

However it is hard to put an object in the exact place it originally was, and all of them told him that, but he called them lazy, stupid and incompetent. So since he almost hit his last maid in the head with glass pitcher which crushed into million pieces beside her, he decided that it was safer to do everything on his own as he could do everything better than them.  
Usually if woken up relaxed, even if he didn’t get angry until he left his home, the traffic would be the one making him angry and frustrated, but today it was unusually vacant of cars on the workday. He even got paranoid that he forgot about some kind of holiday, but then again if he did he would still go to work so that left his mind pretty soon after it came.   
And with all of that a person would think that a simple brown envelope on his table will be nothing; however, the anger, the small seed in his body was starting to grow as he stared at it. It was a simple envelope however with no indications that it ever went through the post.    
“Who brought this in?” Ramsay questioned the redhead without even letting her known of his presence.  
“Where did you get that?” she asked as she reached towards it however he didn’t give it to her.  
He stayed next to the door that leads to his office and the young woman only stared at him in question.   
“Sansa, you work here, so tell me how come that you don’t know about this when it was left in my locked office?” he questioned condescendingly as he moved slowly to her desk.   
With the way, he talked and walked anybody else would be afraid knowing about his reputation, but Sansa knew him since they were kids and if anything, she was only bored by his behavior although there was a small dose of fear of him present.   
“Ramsay, I came here first and nobody asked for you or tried to go into your office. And your office was locked since you left yesterday, should I call Th-”  
“No, I will take care of this,” Ramsay quickly said as he didn’t want anyone to mess with his business.   
Ramsay sat down in his chair after pulling the curtains shielding his office from curious eyes. Taking the letter opener he perfectly opened the envelope placing the opener back into its place. Taking a peek into the envelope he gripped the papers between his fingers before pulling them out.   
His heart was racing as he stared at the picture of himself. It wasn’t just a picture of him, but of him taking pictures of you. And there wasn’t just one picture but a few of them and as he went through them he could clearly see that somebody was following him while he was following you and anybody could see that from the pictures even you if you ever get them.   
His world was crashing down as he stared at the pictures and as he moved to the last paper his fingers were gripping the paper so tightly that was getting crumbled.  
The last one wasn’t a picture, it was one sheet from his books, his books as an accountant which he was handling for his company and his family and that was the problem. Ramsay and his family were laundering money through their company and not just a few thousands but millions and the person who sent him this knows about that as there were circled irregularities.   
Not to sound as he was an egoistical maniac, he knew that he was good at what he was doing and nobody has yet found his pattern as he constantly changed it. For years he had been doing that and everything was alright if not amazing.   
And before he had the time to think about who could have given this person access to his books the anger overtook him. Those papers weren’t the only ones there was a sticky note at the bottom of the last one ‘If you don’t leave her alone you and your whole family will get prosecuted ’.  
Ramsay’s fingers tightened around the papers destroying them, but they weren’t the only ones. Ramsay started throwing things, soon all the little things from his desk were on the ground destroyed. His laptop was thrown into the glass breaking it and falling in front of Sansa’s desk.   
Sansa although aware of his anger issues and his personality, in general, was staring blankly at the laptop which could’ve easily hit her head. Her eyes moved slowly to the inside of the office were Ramsay was destroying a bookshelf which was now void of any books.  
Most of the employees continued on with their work as the last time something happened Ramsay fired some of those who stopped working as an example what will happen if they stop the next time.   
Ramsay was punching the harsh wall with his bare fist. His skin was torn and was bleeding, staining the light gray surface.   
Ramsay was about to punch the wall again as he murmured under his breath: “prosecuted?”.  
Ramsay thought about that word for a moment longer before a wide grin was placed on his face replacing the angry frown. “Oh, you little shit…” Ramsay chuckled as it finally clicked in his head. And at the moment he forgot about his destroyed office as he stepped outside stopping just beside Sansa’s chair.  
“Call your sister,” Ramsay said with his voice low and emotionally empty.  
“Ramsay, you can’t,” Sansa said moving back in her chair as at the moment she was terrified.   
“Sansa, if you don’t do as I asked you I’m more than certain that I will hurt you and none of us want that,” he spoke calmly moving closer which made him more freighting than when he is screaming. “Call your sister!” he said through his teeth before turning away and going back to his office. 

______________________________________________________________

The silence was filling the empty space. Everything was a mess as if a hurricane went through the space except two occupied chairs.   
“Why am I here?” a woman questioned as she glanced to the papers in Ramsay’s hands. She noticed his feet moving constantly and taking in the state of his office she could put two and two together however she didn’t know how bad it was. There wasn’t an easy way to read Ramsay and after years of trying she still had nothing with him except the obvious; anger and rage.  
“I have a target for you,” Ramsay offered her the papers which he took from his office, it was just a few pictures of the same person.   
“What do I need to do?” she questioned going through the pictures.  
“Make him disappear,” he stated calmly, a bit too calmly however in their business that wasn’t important or questionable.  
“Did you forget to mention that he is a cop, or your vision is not what it used to be?”  
“Arya,” he started firmly staring at her however she never backed away. “It doesn’t matter.”  
“Which state police? I don’t do local,” Arya stated sparing him a glance before her gaze wandered to her sister.  
“He is FBI.”  
“Fuck…” Arya cursed looking back at the man in front of her. “Ramsay, that’s never gonna happen. I only make exceptions for cops. It’s less messy to kill a random cop on the street that an FBI agent. They have more resources, more men and they have jurisdiction in every fucking state,” she spoke still not believing that he actually asked her that.   
“I need this to happen!” Ramsay yelled, however keeping his voice from going to up as he didn’t want anyone from outside the office to hear them. He was losing control over himself but his leg wasn’t moving because of what Arya though, he was uncomfortable as he was sitting in the destroyed place, he had to get out of there for a few minutes before cleaning it.  
“I will talk to your father. If the guy is such a distraction there are other ways. He wouldn’t be the first one who would take money.”  
“No, no, no…“  
“It’s personal, isn’t it? I don’t want to clean your mess again,” Arya said standing up as she wasn’t about to do what she was forced the last time. She was one of their best and because of that she mostly worked with Ramsay and sometimes things go south.   
“He needs to go!” he said through his teeth not looking at her.   
“Tell me the truth.”  
“No, you don’t want to do the job, so it has nothing to do with you,” he said standing up and walking toward the doors as he needed to collect himself.   
“Listen, Ramsay, no one inside will accept and if you go outside the next name on my list will be yours. Don’t make me kill you,” she warned as he was about to open the door.  
“I will find another way,” he assured her before turning his back to her again.   
“And Ramsay, if you ever even just think about threatening my sister again I will cut your dick off and feed you to it. It will be a small meal for you, just like swallowing a candy, but you get my point?” Arya threatened and many people would think that he would threaten back but he didn’t do such a thing.   
Ramsay glanced over his shoulder before speaking. “Proteins, right?” he said shrugging and then he left.


End file.
